Love Story
by LadySaxophone
Summary: What's Duchess Satine's favorite love story? And why is Obi Wan watching it? Anakin is about to find out! -humor story-


Anakin heard a giggle coming from his Master's quarters.

Now, granted, Master Kenobi could be quite humorous. Anakin himself had been unable to suppress chuckles, even outright belly laughs, in the presence of his Master's humor.

But this was a _woman's _giggle. A high-pitched, squeal-like expression of mirth that could mean only one thing: Master Kenobi was _entertaining_ an attractive female guest. He wasn't simply having a dinner with a lovely female friend, he wasn't discussing politics with a comely Senator, he wasn't mentoring a beautiful young padawan in the flower of her age; he had to be outright _entertaining _a woman with a pretty giggle. As in, _romantically entertaining _said woman.

Of course, such a situation prompted Anakin to do two things: make a mental note to prepare for the end of the galaxy as he knew it, and burst into the apartment to see what lady had the attention of his Master in a way not exactly appropriate for a Jedi. (To his credit, it did cross Anakin's mind that he wasn't really in a position to judge if that were indeed the case; considering his relationship to a certain brunette Senator)

Granted, he was not expecting to find Obi Wan alone on the couch staring at the holo projector with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his fists. Anakin managed to catch a look of concentration on his Master's face before the features rearranged themselves into shock and embarrassment.

"Anakin, what are you..." His Master was simultaneously fumbling for the remote as he questioned his (unwelcome) guest. Anakin made a quick grab for it with the Force and the salvation of Master Kenobi's dignity smacked into his open palm.

"…doing here?" The words held immense regret and Obi Wan regarded the remote as one would regard an empty cookie jar.

"I think a better question would be, what are you _doing, _Master." Anakin quipped, torturously tossing the remote from hand to hand as he walked around to see what his Master was staring at.

A beautiful, pale, young red head was the source of the giggles he had heard. She was wearing an absolutely stunning red dress and standing on some high up golden structure surrounded by perfect red roses and sparkling night stars. His Master was watching, and apparently _enjoying _a shamelessly sappy romance film.

"Obi Wan," Anakin ground out with all the solemnity of one preparing for an intervention,"what…what _possessed _you to watch _this?" _He snagged the holovid case into his hand and held it up for added emphasis. It featured the pretty young woman being passionately kissed by the romantic male lead. The red and gold night theme featured prominently in the background.

"Anakin, as much as I would love to talk with you, I think I hear my comm unit. If you'd excuse me…" Obi Wan made as if to get up but Anakin was having none of it.

"Oh no. You're not "Negotiator"-ing you're way out of this one. What, exactly, are you watching?"

Obi Wan flushed a deep, deep scarlet and mumbled uncharacteristically uncivilized curse words under his breath. He let out a deep sigh.

"Fine. A _friend _of mine mentioned this to me. She said it was her favorite holo vid and I thought I'd see what she was talking about. Happy now?"

"_She…" _Anakin pointed out. "this…_she _…wouldn't happen to be Duchess Satine now, would it?"

Obi Wan stared pointedly at the projector, clearly not forthcoming with any more answers.

Anakin smirked, taking the silence as answer enough.

"I thought so." Interest unfortunately piqued, he settled down on the couch to watch his Master's girlfriend's favorite movie.

It was apparently a musical for the two young lovers were soulfully singing in the night air. The female lead was staring out into the night sky dreamily.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

That was when Anakin got his first real look at the male lead.

_I look around me and I see it isn't so._

Sparkling color changing eyes, a wide gentle smile, a touch of a Coruscanti accent, dimples. Anakin stole a look at his Master. The only difference was the jet black hair and the lack of a beard. Come to think of it, hadn't the good Duchess mentioned that the beard...what was it? "hid to much of his handsome face?"

Nearly giggling himself, Anakin turned back to the holo vid.

"I think I know why she likes it."

Obi Wan looked genuinely confused.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Had he really not noticed? It was fairly obvious. Maybe Obi Wan hadn't been near a mirror lately.

"He looks just like you!" Anakin gestured dramatically toward the doppleganger actor.

Both Jedi turned back to the film, cocking their heads to the side to get a better look.

"Hardly, Anakin" Obi Wan decided, righting his head and settling more comfortably on the couch.

"Master, the only difference is the beard. And we both know what our dear Duchess thinks of _that!" _

Obi Wan blushed that violent scarlet again.

"Regardless, Anakin, I doubt that's why the Duchess enjoys this movie. It's a romantic story, women tend to enjoy such things."

"Especially when such a handsome man plays the lead. Obi Wan, the female character's _name _is Satine!" Anakin declared, having scanned the back of the holo vid case.

"Is it?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't notice!"

The beardless holo Obi Wan jumped up and precariously balanced on a blue dome. The red head let out a shrill cry of protest. Soulfully, the man let out a beautiful melody, sweeping his arms out to the sides.

_Love lifts us up where we belong!_

Anakin couldn't help it any more and dissolved into helpless fits of laughter.

"Can…can…YOU sing like that?"

Interestingly enough, Obi Wan regarded his question seriously.

"I'm not sure. I've never tried."

Anakin jumped on his chance.

"Sing then!"

"Anakin, I don't think…"

"Just give it a try!"

"There is no _try_, Anakin"

"Come on now," Anakin looked over to the movie, the male lead smiled at his young friend, admittedly seducing her more charmingly then Anakin could've.

_We should be lovers!_

"There. Just sing that line!"

"No. Not to you, at least."

"Come on, Master! _We should be lovers" _Anakin intoned slightly off key in a sign of solidarity. "Just one little line. I want to hear you sing!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"Cajoling me will get you nowhere."

"I bet you secretly ARE this actor. You just don't want me to find out!"

"Nonsense."

"Sing!"

"No."

"Sing!"

"No!"

"SING!"

Glaring daggers that would have quailed a lesser man than the "Hero With No Fear", Obi Wan complied if only to get his irritating best friend to kriffin' _go away!_

_WE SHOULD BE LOVERS!_

It was simply unfortunate that Mace Windu walked in at that particular moment.*

_Fin_

**AN: ***That's purely situational humor, by the way. I did not intend to imply anything slashy.

In case you were wondering, the movie Anakin and Obi Wan are watching is called _Moulin Rouge_ which features the actor Ewan McGregor, and the female character's name is indeed Satine. It's a really odd film, but one I ended up falling in love with. I don't even know _why _I love _Moulin Rouge _so much! It's not my type of romance. _Titanic, The Notebook, _even the Ani/Padme romance is a bit too cheesy for my tastes. Yet, _Moulin Rouge_ just squirms into my favorite movies despite it's cliches. Maybe I can just chalk it up to beautiful music and Ewan McGregor's gorgous-ness. That and I kinda like how it's cliche on purpose. It just decided to own it! ^_^ Oh well. This little oneshot popped into my head as soon as I saw the Clone War's episodes regarding Duchess Satine.

About my Obi Wan romance prefrences: I usually just pick whoever fits the story the best. So far, I've only ever used Siri. But I swear, someday I really will write an AU Obidala (I don't like Obidala otherwise). Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Did it make you laugh? And as always, please review!


End file.
